


Haikyuu-Angst-Station

by GhostxHeathers



Series: Stuff from tumblr [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst fics, Anxiety, Broken Bones, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fevers, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Tags will be added, Volleyball, Vomiting, haikyuu angst, i do platonic as well, i hate tags dammit, injuries, sickfics, sport injuries, these are requested and posted from my tumblr, warnings will be in the notes of each fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: a bunch of requested fics from my Tumblr but also feel free to request here as well.REQUESTS ARE CLOSEDPLEASE VISIT CHAPTER 8 FOR REQUEST RULES!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Stuff from tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734994
Comments: 66
Kudos: 201





	1. Kuroo? (Platonic kuroo/kenma/lev/yaku)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Panic attacks!!!!!!  
> also mentions of parents fighting.  
> be careful kiddos do not read if this will trigger you.

Kenma noticed something was off with Kuroo today. He was unusually quiet, no speaking unless spoken too, spacing off even if he was being spoken too. Every time he messed up during training he would start mumbling to himself, cursing himself out. 

There were dark circles under Kuroo’s eyes. They were intense. In general Kuroo just didn’t look too good at all. He was usually good at taking care of himself, but if you asked Kenma he’d say that Kuroo hadn’t slept all week.

Kenma also noticed other teammates had realized something was off with Kuroo, of course they did the team was like family.   
“Kenma?” The setter turned to see, Lev and Yaku both of them had concerned looks on their faces.   
“Is there something up with Kuroo?” Yaku asked. Lev nodded, “Yeah he seems off today right?” Kenma looked over at their Captain.

“I think he’s just not having a good day..” Kenma trailed off as Kuroo rushed to the bathroom. The three of them exchanged worried looks before rushing off to the bathroom.

If Kuroo was being honest he felt like utter shit. His anxiety was keeping him up, stopping him from being able to not only focus on school work but volley-ball training as well. Not just that but his parents had been fighting pretty often, and fuck being strong, it was scary as hell hearing his parents scream at eachother while he tried to sleep. 

He knew the team had noticed the dramatic change in his personality, he was actually kinda pleased no one had brought it up yet. 

Missed. He missed the shot again. God he was useless huh? He took a seat on the bench hoping that this feeling would magically go away.

Useless

Worthless 

What’s good is a captain that can’t do his job

Not good enough

The team probably hates you

Useless   
Useless   
Useless

Kuroo suddenly shot off to the bathroom. His hands shook so hard he almost couldn’t open the bathroom door. The relief of being away from everyone hit him and his knees hit the ground. The panic flooding his mind doubled as he sat there. His chest heaved has he so desperately needed air to reach his lungs. Oh god he can’t breathe, can’t breathe…helphelphelphelp

“Kuroo?” His head shot up, standing in front of him, was blurry images of Kenma, Lev and Yaku. The tears were obstructing his vision but he could tell that it was them. 

Kenma was crouched down at his level, while Lev and Yaku stood in the doorway. All three of them had identically worried faces. 

“Lev go get some water,” Kenma spoke in the low calming voice he usually did but it was soothing and helped him to ground himself. Lev quickly left to retrieve what was asked of him. Kenma reached for Kuroo’s hand, that he had subconsciously wrapped around his own knee. Kenma brought it to his chest, he started demonstrating how to take deep breaths for the panicked man in front of him. 

Yaku watched on amazed, as Kenma helped their captain through his panic attack.

For Kuroo it all went in a blurr. Next thing he knew, he could breathe and see, Yaku was on the floor rubbing his arm, Lev was back and handing him his water bottle, Kuroo gave them a small smile and leaned into their comfort. 

Even if his parents separated he would be ok because he had his team.


	2. Everything will be ok. (kurotsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo isn't feeling good about himself.  
> i suck ass at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING EATING DISORDER AND DISTORTED BODY IMAGE  
> stay safe kiddos

Kuroo stood in front of the mirror, disgusted by what he saw. His shirtless torso. He glanced at the packed bag on the floor next to him. Another volleyball training camp had been organised, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited he loved seeing the other teams, the other captains namely just Bokuto and Daichi, and damn he would never admit how much he missed Tsukishima.

What he wasn’t excited for was the food. His mind had come to the conclusion that his body wasn’t good, it was ugly, fat, disgusting. He still hadn’t come up with how he would skip meals. He knew that eating and purging later was not an option, people would get suspicious and he really didn’t need the confrontation on what he was doing to himself.   
There was barely a knock before his mother entered the room. He spun around so fast and almost made a move to cover his body, but then he realised it was his mother and she wouldn’t think he’s fat...right? She gave his body a look over, it made him feel very uncomfortable and the voice in his head decided now was the time to speak up.  
‘She sees it too the fat, gross, disgusting person that you are,’ It made him feel nauseous. Her eyes met his. She gave him a sad sort of smile. She approached him in a calming way and cupped his cheeks with her hands.

“Are you feeling ok Sweetie?” He almost said no. He almost spilled that he hated every part of himself, the last meal she made for him didn’t make it aware near his mouth and the stabbing feeling in his stomach makes him feel accomplished. But he didn’t, he gave her a scarily convincing smile.  
“I’m ok, just really excited to see everyone,” She nods and removes her hands from his face and leaves the room. A wave of relief washes over Kuroo when she does. He walks back over to his bed and throws on the shirt that lay on it, a smile reaches his face when he glances at the mirror and the shirt that used to cling to his body, no longer did. It hung on his shoulders and didn’t hug his sides as it once did.

Kuroo went over his packed items and made sure he had everything needed for the trip and headed down stairs. He gave his mother a hug and a smile to ease her worry. He opened the front door and as he walked out he almost didn’t hear what his mother said.  
“Goodbye my beautiful boy,” He didn’t have to turn around for her to know he heard her. He gave her one last wave without turning and headed to the bus stop.

(one bus trip later)

“HEY HEY HEY KUROOOOOOO MY MAN!!” The said man turned to see a very familiar mop of grey and black air running towards him. Very fast. Oh god he’s going to knock us over. Next thing he knew he back it the ground with a solid thud. He opened his eyes to see Bokuto looking down at him with a blush and confused look on his face.   
“O-oh sorry bro i thought you’d be able to catch me,” He held his hand and helped Kuroo up, and into a bro hug. Kuroo hugged back. Bokuto pulled back with an odd look on his face.  
“Hey man have you lost weight?” Shit. Kuroo quickly searched through his brain to find an excuse. Then he practically vomited out some excuse about not noticing a change. To which he was very thankful that Bokuto just agreed and didn’t ask any questions. They headed into the gym to warm up when the Karasuno team burst through the door. An orange ball of energy flew towards Kenma. Kuroo smiled at the interaction but turned his head just in time to see Tsukishima walk through the door talking to Yamaguchi about something. His smile only widened when Tsukki seemed to notice he was being looked at and gave a small wave. Everything was going to be fine.

Everything was NOT going to be fine! He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t stomach dinner. After only 5 minutes of being there Kuroo had to excuse himself to the bathroom because all of the food he had to force down his throat decided to resurface. He was leaned over the toilet bowl, as his dinner climbed up his throat and into the toilet. He was shaking, a few unwanted tears slid down his face mixing with the vomit in the toilet. 

“Kuroo? You ok? You left pretty quickly?” Nonono he wasn’t ok. Please save him. He needed help.  
“Yeah man, I think something I ate didn’t agree with me,” He used his still shaking arms to push himself off the ground and to flush the toilet. He wiped his hand across his mouth to make sure there wasn’t any vomit still there and unlocked the stall. His eyes met with the concerned ones of the Karasuno captain. He knew for a fact there was no lying to this man, but he could try. He explained he just wasn’t feeling too good and was going to take a walk to get some fresh air. He knew he was lucky Daichi let it slide. 

On his walk, Kuroo found a park bench on the campus. He placed his head in his hands. Then the seat creaked and there was a presence next to him. He looked up and saw it was Tsukishima. He had his usual calm aura about him and he stayed silent for a moment.  
“Are you going to ask me what's wrong?” Kuroo asked, turning to look at Tsukki fully. The blonde shrugged and adjusted his glasses.  
“Only if you're ready to talk, I had two captains come up to me today to tell me they think you’re not doing well. But both of them said two different reasons. So are you going to talk?” Both Bokuto and Daichi had said something to Tsukki, wow that made him feel cared for. Then Kuroo thought, what if he actually told Tsukki would he do anything? Would he laugh? Would he leave Kuroo all alone? He glanced at the blonde in question, the calming, non judging look in his eyes made Kuroo open his mouth and shit started spilling out.  
“I hate myself, I can't eat anymore. I hate my body. I hate how fat and disgusting I am. The reason why Daichi found me throwing up is because my body could handle all the food I shoved into it. I know I'm losing weight but it's not enough,” It felt wonderful to tell someone, but Tsukishima was quiet. Kuroo pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  
“I know you thin-,” “You’re wrong you know,” He looked up at Tsukki. “You’re not fat or disgusting or weak or pathetic or whatever you were going to say. You’re amazing, you care about others. You don’t feel good right now, but that's ok. I’m going to help you, I have a week to help you. It man not be fixed by the end of the week but if i can get you back on the right track of being healthy then that should be good,” Kuroo was so surprised by this reaction he didn’t realise Tsukki took his hand. As he looked up into the blonde's eyes, he thought to himself.  
‘You know what? Maybe everything will be ok,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how this ended.


	3. Food poisoning (Ennoshita + kurasuno fam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita gets food poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @Kms22  
> !!!Warning Vomit!!!

Ennoshita should have known that the chicken that came with his dish wasn’t cooked properly. It had been mushy and felt gross in his mouth, but it also tasted all sorts of off. And now he was suffering for it.

The team had gone out for dinner after a training session, they had planned to go to one place but it was closed so they googled the closest place and went there. In all honesty that place was hella shady, but they were hungry and just like the blonde girl in a horror movie, didn’t read the obvious signs of danger.  
Did he mention he’s suffering?

After they ate, they realised how late it was and Suga offered his house for them to crash at. They all ended up having to change into clothing that was either too big or small, except Daichi because that lucky asshole had spare clothing at the house. For Ennoshita it almost fit, the pants were just a bit short. He felt bad for Tsukishima, Asahi, Nishinoya, Hinata and poor Yachi who decided to just wear her under shorts and one of Suga’s hoodies.  
As most of them laughed at the misfortune of the five, Suga started to get netflix ready and Daich made popcorn.  
That's when it started….  
Ennoshita was sitting on one of the couches in the lounge room when he felt a strange feeling in his throat. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom, he barely made it through the said bathroom door when the feeling in his throat escalated to its vomit time. He threw himself at the toilet as his stomach contents made an appearance.  
He couldn’t count how many times he threw up or thanked whatever god was up there that Suga had an upstairs bathroom. He didn’t want them worrying about him. He threw up a few more times before he was 80% sure his body was done torturing him. He flushed the toilet, stood up shakily and washed his hands. He opened the door when another wave of nausea washed over him.  
He turned so quick the flash would be jealous, and probably impressed his back didn’t snap. Again throwing himself at the toilet and more bile climbed up his throat. Exhausted he leans on the toilet seat, he lifts his head just to see and notice he had left the door open. That's not the only thing he realized. Hinata stood there, eyes wide with concern. Ennoshita pushed himself up and tried,  
“Hina-Ta,” He swallowed down some more bile as Hinata ran back down stairs to probably tell everyone he’s sick. He threw up once more when he suddenly got really cold. He shivered and sunk onto the ground, leaning against the bath. Why was he so cold?  
Then he could hear Hinata’s voice, he was talking to someone about a spider? What?  
“You wouldn’t believe the size of it! Ok I don’t think the others can hear us,”  
“Hinata what?” Suga’s voice? Maybe? After that Ennoshita couldn’t understand their conversation. He could hear his name though…  
Then it was dark.

“Should we take him to the hospital?”  
“No, its food poisoning,”  
“But his fev-”  
“He’s got every fan i have in my house on him as well as blankets and ice, he’s going to be fine” 

Ennoshita opened his eyes and light from a nearby window hurt his eyes. He looked around the room, not recognizing it as his own. But then he remembered everything. Getting food, going over to Suga’s with the team, getting sick in Suga’s bathroom.  
So this must be Suga’s room, it definitely looked like it was. Some fake plants on the window sill, photos of the team on the wall opposite the bed he was in. The door creaked.  
Ennoshita turned his head towards it, in walked Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Noya. Well that's an odd group of people. Nishinoya looked over at the bed and made direct eye contact with him.  
“Your Awake!” He screamed and ran over. Yamaguchi was so startled he almost dropped the glass of water he was holding. Tanaka walked over towards the bed and stood next to Noya. Tanaka then yelled something about them thinking he was going to die.  
“Guys shhh the rest of the team are asleep!” Yamaguchi whisper yelled. The other two muttered something along the lines of a sorry. Ennoshita let out a quiet laugh and pushed himself up against the backboard of the bed. Yamaguchi handed him the glass of water.  
Then a sleepy Hinata walked through the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Ennoshita and said,  
“Told you he wasn’t dead Bakageyama,” The said dark haired boy stuck his head through the door. “Oh yea,” He looked equally sleepy. 

“Thank god,” In walked Suga and Daichi. Everyone looked at Suga oddly.  
“You said Ennoshita would be fine,” Suga shrugged “I’m allowed to have doubts,” He spoke and yawned. Ennoshita suddenly felt really guilty. It was obvious that they had stayed up last night making sure he’d be ok. Though he wouldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the kindness, worrying them was the last thing he wanted.  
“Sorry if I worried you, you guys didn’t have to do,” He spoke softly, but even so everyone was suddenly looking at him. They looked all sorts of confused and vaguely upset. Daichi went to say something when Tsukishima walked into a interrupted him before he could get a word out.  
“Actually i'm pretty sure you could have died if we didn’t, and we wouldn’t have done it if we didn’t care so don’t feel guilty,” Everyone now looked surprised. Hinata stepped up.  
“Group hug?” Ennoshita was swarmed by his teammat-no family. Even Tsukki was joining in. 

Honestly he couldn’t ask for better friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh its not as long as i wanted, but i was swarmed with school work and wanted to get something out.


	4. Astraphobia (Suga + Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is scared of storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING OF PANIC ATTACKS

If there was one thing Suga hated it was storms. They were way too loud and destructive. He hated the way that thunder would shake the ground and how the lighting would light up the sky in a broken streak of light. 

So, when in his third year of high school, he glanced out the classroom window and saw the sky turning a dark intimidating grey fear starting rushing through his veins. That one glane out the window had taken his concentration with it. Now all he could think of was the storm that was on its way. His teacher seemed to notice.

“Sugawara could you answer number four?” His head shot up from biting on his thumbnail. The anxiety and fear in his stomach doubled as everyone in the room looked at him. He attempted to stutter out an answer as a voice behind him called out. 

“It is x=27,” The teacher nodded but sent a disappointed look his way. He didn’t care though he was too busy thanking his best friend telepathically. The small sense of relief he felt faded away when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. The storm was getting closer.   
He had checked the weather that morning, as he did every day, and it had said it would rain but not storm. If there ever was a storm, he would stay home and cuddle with his dog inside his closet when it hit. But now he was trapped at school away from his dog and his safe place. 

While he was debating if he should ask his mother to leave work to come get him, the bell must have rung because Daichi was trying to grab his attention. The slightly taller boy was standing in front of Suga’s desk with a concerned look on his face. Suga looked up, with his thumbnail still in between his teeth, to meet Daichi’s eyes. Daich reached out his hand and pulled Suga’s hand away from his mouth. 

“C’mon Suga we’ve got practice,” The calming tone he spoke in made Suga feel safe. He reached down for his bag and shoved his belongings into it. The setter stood up on shaky legs. A quiet rumble from outside made his heartbeat quicken and any sort of security that Daichi’s presence had given him dissipate. Suga turned his head towards the window and the sky was completely covered by angry storm clouds. He couldn't turn his gaze away not even when Daichi had grabbed his hand and started pulling him away. 

“..wara...KOUSHI!” The use of his first name made the setter jump. Daichi looked more concerned than earlier. Guilt coiled around his spine. He didn’t want to make the captain worry, he already does enough of that. So, he threw out one of his kind smiles. 

“Sorry Dai, I’m just feeling a bit anxious. I’ll be fine,” It wasn’t a lie, he was feeling anxious. Daichi didn’t really seem to believe him but he didn’t ask any questions. The captain just continues to pull Suga to the club room. Scrunching his eyes, trying so hard to ignore it

But it started to rain  
And it got harder  
And heavier

And by the time they had reached outside it was pouring. Visibility is almost zero but Daichi made no move to stop. Suga did, he stopped in his tracks. Daichi turned to look at the silver haired boy. 

“Suga..?” The boy in question was trembling. His usually kind, calm eyes now filled with panic and fear. Lightning struck so close Daichi could see it’s reflection in them, the thunder followed not too soon after. A loud rumbling sound that shook the ground and made the hand in his tense ups 

Suga started shaking his head as to say no and pulled his hand away from Daichi’s. Before the latter could even say anything Suga had turned and ran back into the school building. 

Suga ran. Well maybe ran wasn’t the right word. It was more like a staggering speed walk. His legs felt like jelly, his head felt foggy. As thunder continued to stake the ground in a constant pattern his mind was telling him one thing.   
Hidehidehidehidehidehidehidehidehidehide

With his foggy panicked mind and view of the storage closet at the end of the hall, getting into there was all Suga could think of. He broke out into a run. The door handle felt cold under his shaky hands. He tried focusing on the cold feel of the tile floor once he got inside the closet. Pushing himself into the further meet corner from the door and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“Breathe Koushi. It’s going to be ok,” He spoke to himself in a way he would to a scared underclassman. Usually that tone would help calm the person it was used on but it was not working this time. His body trembled and shook with every thunderclap. Nails dug into the skin of his forearm so deep they began to draw blood. Warm tears cascaded down his blotchy cheeks. Another loud thunderclap sounded and everything that was holding Suga together fell apart. He let out a loud gasp followed by sobs that he attempted to muffle. His shaking hands tore through his grey hair. 

“Stop..please stop… go away go away,” Suga tried to plead with the storm raging outside. The door handle to the closet started to move and the door opened slowly. A familiar face appeared in the small gap that door had made. 

“Suga..” Daichi called out. The taller man crossed the small distance from the door to the corner where Suga sat. Without thinking the setter threw himself into Daichi’s arms. The latter started whispering ‘you ok’ and ‘i’ve got you’ into Suga’s hair. They continued to sit there like that for an hour until the storm calmed down. 

And if Daichi carried Suga home and stayed the night, who would know?


	5. Not a one shot

Hiya guys!! I was wondering if you guys would be interested in reading my headcanons?? I have a bunch and I would like to make another book for them but I was wondering if you guys would read it.


	6. HEADCANON BOOK IS POSTED!!!

GO CHECK OUT THE HEADCANON BOOK!! THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE TO POSTBUT I HAVE SCHOOL!!


	7. A protective murder of crows (Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s being bullied.

They had all noticed it. The way Hinata shrunk away when the team held out their hands for high fives or fist bumps. The way he flinched when Daichi yelled. The way he avoided Suga when the older setter got too excited because that usually meant he was going to punch the nearest person (usually poor Asahi). Regardless Hinata was hiding something from them. 

“Maybe his mum is abusive?” Suggested Yamaguchi. Kageyama immediately shut that one down saying that Hinata’s mother was way too nice. No one questioned why Kageyama had met Hinata’s mother. The Karasuno Volleyball Club (minus Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya) were sitting in a circle, on the gym floor. They sat there discussing their shorter friends behaviour and what the cause could be when the gym doors swung open. The team looked over expecting it to be their missing teammates or Coach Ukai, but instead, a serious-looking Takeda stood there. He looks at Suga and Daichi.

“You two need to come with me,” The selected teens sent each other looks of concern as they stood to follow their teacher. The walk was silent. Suga and Daichi were dying to know what was going on. This secrecy was making both of their anxiety spike. 

“Takeda, what's going on?” Suga asked nervously. The mentioned teacher let out a sad sounding sigh.

“I’m not completely sure. I wasn’t given all the details, though it might have something to do with what you were talking about before I entered the gym,” He spoke in a calm tone, but it didn’t help calm the concern and anxiety building up in the teens. 

Their not so long journey ended when they arrived at the VP’s office. Takeda opened the door. Upon opening the door three people could be seen in the room. The VP looked up, he looked quite annoyed. Then there was Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

“Oh my god, what happened?!” Suga exclaimed looking at his two friends. Tanaka had a large bruise forming on the side of his face and Noya was cradling his wrist close to his chest protectively. He was asking the two 2nd years but it was the VP who answered.

“You see Sugawara, these two were starting fig-” Noya cut the older man off by standing up suddenly knocking the chair over with the force.

“That's not true!” He screamed. Noya then turned his body towards the 3rd years.

“We were heading to practice when we heard some guy talking really loud and when we went to investigate it was the soccer captain and he was talking to Hinata!” 

Noya’s voice rang through the room as Suga and Daichi tried to process what was just said to them. Noya seemed to have thought that’s the explanation they needed as he reached down to pick up his chair, noticeably not using his left wrist, and sat back down. 

“Wait, Noya, Tanaka are you saying that the soccer captain is bullying Hinata?” Daichi sounded confused and concerned. Both Tanaka and Noya gave him sad nods. Daichi looked towards the VP who had gone quiet and as he went to speak Takeda spoke up.

“Sir with all due respect I think you should call the soccer captain to join this meeting,” The VP nodded numbly and made the announcement. While they waited Tanaka explained their injuries. He said that by the time they went to confront the soccer captain Hinata had run, but that didn’t stop them from getting up the soccer captains face which led to them getting shoved down the staircase they were on. The door swung open.

“Woah hello?” A tall boy with green eyes and blonde hair stood in the doorway. He was instantly recognised as Haruto Hitoshi the soccer captain. He did his best to seem surprised and innocent as he greeted everyone. Suga and Daichi offered him tight, forced smiles. Haruto grabbed a chair and sat in between Tanaka and Nishinoya. The VP cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

“Haruto have you been taunting the first year by the name of Hinata Shouyou?” The man in question had the audacity to look surprised. 

“What are you going on about? I have no idea who that is,” Haruto exclaimed. Tanaka looked like he was going to take a swing at the guy. Takeda took a step forward.

“These boys seem to differ. Now, why don’t we call Hinata in and ask him personally? Hm?” The teacher gave an innocent smile that sent chills up everyone present spines, while he gestured to Noya and Tanaka. Haruto now looked scared. He looked as if he was going to say something but kept his mouth shut. 

The VP made another announcement calling Hinata to come to his office. Haruto started making constant conversation about irrelevant topics. 

“You know Haruto-San,” Suga started innocently. “Talking too much is a sign of nervousness,” 

Haruto started to stutter in an attempt to get out an excuse. 

”I am only stating truths, ” The silver-haired man sent a glance at Daichi who returned it with a confused look, oblivious to what Suga was doing. 

The office door once again opened. This time slowly, the door groaned as if begging to open properly. A head of wild orange hair made an appearance in the now open door way. Hinata looked nervous and that did not change when Haruto turned and they made eye contact. His unsure eyes darted around the room until they met with Takeda’s. The teacher called Noya to stand so Hinata could take a seat. The shortest stood near Suga and Daichi, they both instinctively placed their hands on his shoulders.

“Now that we are all here, Hinata there have been uh mentions of Haruto-san possibly bullying you. Are they correct?” The statement from the VP made the orange haired child even more nervous. His eyes met with Haruto’s. Green eyes staring back as if daring him to tell the truth. But then, Hinata’s eyes met with Suga’s. Brown ones encouraging him to tell the truth, a kind smile planted on his face. Without looking away Hinata spoke.

”Y-Yes he has, ” Instead of being confident like he had planned it came out stuttering and weak. Even so, he continued. He started telling them everything. About how the soccer captain had been bullying him for the past weeks, taunting him, yelling harsh words in the first year. As he told the truth behind the past weeks he could see his teammates only get madder, to the point of where he thought they would kill Haruto. Hinata ended his tale by explaining today's assault and lifting his shirt to show a bruise on the side of his stomach. 

”Well I guess that settles it. Haruto-san you will be suspended from school for two weeks and banned from club activities for a month!” The VP declared with no remorse. The soccer captain didn't even try to speak up; he accepted his punishment. 

The five volleyball, club members headed back to the gym while Takeda and the VP discussed the situation. Hinata told the rest of the team what happened and they made him promise to tell them if something like this ever happened again. 

Hinata enjoyed the group hug he received, snuggling into the combined warmth of his teammates.


	8. REQUEST RULES!!!

1) I will do any character from Haikyuu, and any ship.

2) Since the list of what I will do is so long I will say what I won’t do (Remember this is an angst fic acc)  
-deaths (sorry)  
-Rape or sexualising being hurt or sick in anyway  
-SMUT  
-Abusive relationships, I will do abusive parents though.   
-Suicide, but I will write someone being suicidal just not the death  
-Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (Sorry it just makes me uncomfortable)   
-reader x 

I am going to put out that some of these things could change I have struggled with eating disorders and episode of depression so i might not want to write them i will let you guys know.


	9. Bubbles(Yaku+ventfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku takes a bath  
> ft an actual recount from today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with body dysphoria if that makes you uncomfortable please proceed with caution. I am not trans but I am genderfluid. Also please do not submerge yourself underwater as a grounding technique.

He hadn't desired to take a bath, but his mother's bath bomb, and the aches in his joints begged him to. Yaku had always resented taking baths the clear open water made his naked body fell far too exposed, and he could see everything. In the shower, he could pretend his body didn't exist. 

He watched the water climb in the tub. He held the bubble bath, something Kuroo had recommended for him to use, over the tub; and poured in half of the bottle. Yaku rolled up the sleeve, of his much too large hoodie and pushed the blue liquid around until the white bubbles formed on the surface of the water. He took a deep breath while unwrapping the bath bomb. He purposely dumped it from his hand it landed in the water with a plop. Yaku flinched out of the way as the soapy liquid landed flew in the course of his face.

He took another deep breath as the bath bomb dissipated into the bubbly water. It was time. He grabbed the base of his hoodie and threw it over his head. Next, he pulled his pants down and over his feet. Standing in nothing but his binder and boxers he looked over at himself in the mirror. He dragged a hand down the side of his body tracing the slight curve of his hips. A disgusted look appearing on his way too soft face. Pulling at the fat on his cheek, tracing the faint freckles and the soft-feminine jawline. Almost offended by what he saw he ducked his head down to look away from his face. Big mistake. He jabbed at his stomach.   
"Gross," Yaku thought, venom dripping from its very being. He hated how his stomach didn't harden up and turn into muscle as easily as the other boys. He hated how soft it was. How it moved under his touch.   
The sudden loudening of the running water startled him. He reached over to turn it off. Knowing by now he had to get in. Sliding off his boxers with his eyes closed. Yaku held his breath and stretched his arms up to his binder. He wished and prayed that gravity could be on his side as he pulled the clothing off his chest. He didn't want to feel anything. He opened his eyes again to get into the tub. 

Yaku slid into the water and dragged the bubbles towards himself in an attempt to hide his chest. The temperature of the water engulfed him. He finally felt sort of relaxed as he leaned his head on the back of the tub. He let the smell of synthetic vanilla permeate his senses.  
Just then his arm brushed up against his chest. Yaku bolted up bubbles parting out of his way and water tumbling off his body. A wave of anxiety came crashing down over him. He raised his arms away from his body as he could and, waited for the shrieking voice in his head to quiet down. Closing his eyes again, taking deep breaths; he began to count.   
1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10  
His trembling arms moved back down towards his body. In time with his arms, he descended into the water completely submerging himself.   
The distant sound of the music he had playing. The sounds of the water rippling as he shifted his legs to make room. He could feel himself running out of time, his lungs started to ache. He knew it was only seconds before they started screaming.   
Yaku broke the surface with a loud gasp. Lungs greedily sucking in immense breaths, and he allowed it. Being underwater was oddly grounding, it gave him the control he never thought he needed. Leaning his head against the tub again he glanced over at the device still blasting music.  
He reached out an arm for his phone to see the time.  
7:30 pm  
It was time to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to request in the comments, just keep in mind the stuff in the tags.  
> Leaving kudos and comments would make my day.  
> Stay safe kiddos  
> this is very short sorry  
> -Mars


End file.
